The Rangers' Wild Rides
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Kimberly, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull chase after her stolen car while Jason finds a car with a little extra zip.
1. Car Trouble

THE RANGERS' WILD RIDES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

My take on "Follow That Cab" and I will admit this is inspired by the Turbo episode "The Wheel Of Fate" and The Love Bug which belongs to Disney. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

Inside Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Justin and Adam were sparring while Rocky and Chris were on a couple of exercise bikes and Aisha and Trini were lifting weights. On the other side of the establishment, Tyler was working furiously on the punching bag, kicking and punching it. Presently, Katherine came in carrying Gabriel. .

"Hey, Kat," Ernie greeted as she came up.

"Hi, Ernie," Katherine acknowledged. "Listen, I'm really sorry for bringing Gabriel in like this, but I didn't want to leave him at home," she continued, petting his head. Gabriel yipped and licked her face.

"Don't worry about it, Kat. I don't mind," Ernie assured her, coming around to stand in front of her.

"Gabriel, this is Ernie. Say 'Hi'," Katherine introduced.

"Hello, Gabriel," Ernie greeted, petting him. Gabriel woofed and licked him. The man chuckled. Seeing the newcomer, Tyler stopped his routine and came up.

"Hey, Ernie. Lemonade please," he requested. Then, "Oh, hi, Kat," he greeted as if he hadn't seen her. Katherine gave a polite smile. Gabriel gave a low growl at Tyler, and then turned his head away when the boy tried to pet him. Ernie gave Tyler his glass of lemonade and dejected, the boy walked off. Seeing this, Aisha and Trini laughed.

"Smart dog," Aisha said and Trini nodded in agreement. At Ernie's Outside Café, Kimberly finished her drink as she read her newspaper and Richie came out.

"Hey, do you want a refill?" he asked.

"No thanks. Are the others still inside?" she queried,.

"Yeah, except for Zack and Angela. They went off to a movie," he answered. "You know, I haven't seen Jason or Tommy all day," he continued.

"Oh, well, Tommy's meeting me here in a few minutes and Jason went with his dad to buy a car since he has this morning off," she told him. Richie nodded.

"So, what's with the newspaper?" he wondered.

"Oh, Mr. Kwan said he saw something that would interest me, but I haven't seen anything yet," Kimberly answered.

"Huh," Richie said. "Well, whatever it is, I hope it's something good," he continued.

"Me too," she answered. Then, Richie left and Kimberly flipped the paper over as Tommy came up. He was almost in his seat when Kimberly let out a scream.

"Glad to know I have that effect on you," Tommy said with some confusion.

"No, you don't. I-I mean, you do, but-aaaah! This is incredible," Kimberly said as Tommy sat down.

"Well, share already," Tommy encouraged.

"World famous gymnast coach Gunthar Schmidt is arriving in Angel Grove later today," Kimberly read and then showed Tommy the headlines. _Oh! Even though I no longer want to go to the Pan Globals, it would be __**so**__ cool to meet him_, she thought excitedly.

"You know, I've heard that he's trained a lot of girls for the Olympics," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Kimberly said fondly, smiling.

"You thinking about trying out?" Tommy questioned. She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I have the Rangers to think about," she said. "I know what my priorities are," she continued.

"Kim, Zordon wouldn't want you to pass up something like this. You should at least see if you have a shot," he encouraged.

"You're sweet, but the truth is, it just doesn't hold the same appeal that it used to," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know. It sounds crazy, right?" While this was going on, Lt. Stone had met with Bulk and Skull.

"Gentleman, I'd like to thank you for volunteering for this assignment on your day off," the senior officer stated.

"Our pleasure, Sir. We'd like to nail this car thief," Bulk said.

"Keep your eye out for anyone suspicious," Lt. Stone warned and then left. The two walked up and down. Presently, they noticed a man with a crowbar working on a light pink Toyota Corolla.

"Hey! That guy's trying to steal Kimberly's car!" Skull exclaimed. The two ran up to him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Bulk asked, grabbing him. He turned the man around and began putting his hands together behind his back. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain-" The man broke free, whirled around, and pushed Bulk back, causing him to stumble and Skull tried to get grab the man, only to have to hurriedly put a hand in front of his face for protection. The man then got into the car and sped off. Having heard the commotion, Tommy and Kimberly ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Tommy asked.

"My car! It's gone!" Kimberly gasped in horror at the same time.

"Sorry, Kimberly. We tried to stop him," Skull apologized.

"It's okay. This isn't your fault," Kimberly said as Bulk stood in front of the road and held out a hand, forcing a cabbie to stop in the middle of the road.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" the cabbie asked.

"Sorry, Sir, but we need to commandeer your cab to catch a car thief," Bulk apologized.

"Hey, hop on in," the cabbie said and Bulk and Skull did so.

"We're coming with you," Kimberly stated, pulling Tommy into the cab with her. Bulk and Skull opened their mouths to argue with her, but changed their minds at her determined and angry visage.

"He went that way," Bulk said, pointing and the cabbie sped off.


	2. Cars

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and original characters.

While this was going on, Jason and his father, Ryan Scott, were at a car dealership, looking at cars. Presently, a man came up.

"I'm Henry Roth. Can I help you? We have new cars, some old cars, used cars, etc.," the man said.

"Old as in classic?" Jason asked.

"Why, yes," Mr. Roth answered.

"Could we see what kind of classic cars you have?" Jason queried. Mr. Roth laughed and gave the boy a condescending smile. _Great. Another typical teenage boy who wants to impress girls by getting a car he can't afford_, he thought.

"Perhaps I can show you something that's more in your budget," he stated in a patronizing tone. Jason bristled, but kept his mouth shut.

"For your information, my son has been saving up for quite some time now and I'm **sure** we can find a classic car in his price rang," Mr. Scott stated hotly. _Wow. Way to go, Dad_, Jason thought in appreciation. The dealer just gave a tight smile and led them to another section of the lot. Jason perused the cars thoughtfully. There had to be a car around here somewhere that would pique his interest. Then, he froze. _Hey, that's not a half-bad looking car_, he thought and walked up to it.

"Check this baby out," he stated walking up to the dark red 1985 Mustang Convertible LX. Mr. Roth smiled tightly as he walked up to stand beside father and son. _Great. This car_, he thought to himself. That car had been giving him trouble ever since the dealership had gotten it. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was alive.

"Not bad. 5.0 Liter V6 engine," Mr. Scott commented. He peered inside the car to see black vinyl seats.

"Stick or automatic?" Jason asked. _ I hope it's not a stick. I stink at driving them_, he thought.

"Automatic," Mr. Roth replied.

"I like it," Jason announced. Unnoticed by the humans, the car perked up at this. The human was interested in him! "How much?"

"Fourteen thousand," Mr. Roth replied.

"Oh," Jason said. _Man! Two grand short_, he thought to himself. Noticing Jason's unhappy expression, the car deflated.

"He'll take it," Mr. Scott announced.

"Dad?" Jason asked in surprise.

"I told you son, I'll help with the difference," Mr. Scott reminded. Jason laughed and hugged his dad. Seeing the reaction, the Mustang let out a series of beeps.

"Whoa! Sounds like I just bought myself a Herbie," Jason laughed. _Billy would have a field day with this_, he thought.

"I'll get the paperwork," Mr. Roth stated. "Although, I don't know why you would want this pile of junk. It's nothing but trouble," he added. Before he knew what was happening, oil was pouring onto his shoe. Jason and his father laughed heartily.

"**Definitely** a Herbie," the older man determined. On the moon, Rita and Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"So, the Rangers like cars do they? Well, then, they'll like **this** ride!" Rita cackled.

"I like your thinking, my Dear," Zedd stated. With that, they chanted a spell, put their staffs together, and then fired at the cab. Kimberly let out an exclamation of surprise as the car suddenly sped up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Skull wondered.

"Yeah, we wanna be discreet," Bulk added.

"It's not me! I'm not doing this!" the cabbie exclaimed as he futilely tried to slow his cab down. Bulk looked over his shoulder and discreetly pointed to his communicator and looked at Kimberly and Tommy questioningly. They shook their heads, gesturing to the cabbie. In the Command Center, the alarm blared crazily.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Kimberly, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull are trapped in a speeding cab and Kimberly and Tommy can't do anything because they're with a civilian! And I can't contact Jason because he's with his dad" Alpha exclaimed and then punched in a diagnostic on the car.

"Contact the other Rangers at once," Zordon instructed. Alpha did so. Inside Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, the Rangers looked around furtively.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Come to the Command Center immediately," was all Zordon said. Katherine blew out a breath. _What about Gabriel? I can't just leave him here_, she thought as Justin, Hilary, Chris, Zane, and Tina walked up.

"Kat, I can look after Gabriel for you," Hilary offered, seeing the look on her friend's face.

"Oh, thanks," Katherine sighed gratefully, handing the puppy over. Then, the Rangers went to the hallway entrance of the building, where, after making sure the coast was clear, they teleported.

"And the day was going so well too," Hilary commented. Gabriel made a grumbling noise as if he agreed with her.

"Yeah, well, that's Rita and Zedd for you," Richie sighed. At the Command Center, the Rangers faced Zordon anxiously.

"Zordon, where are Jason and Kimberly?" Adam wondered.

"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon told them and the Rangers did so. "Rita and Zedd have placed a spell on the cab Kimberly, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull are riding in causing it to travel at insurmountable speed," he continued.

"Oh, no! What if they come across another car? The crash would be disastrous," Katherine realized.

"I am afraid you are correct, Katherine," Zordon said gravely.

"I've started a diagnostic on the car to see if there's a way we can reverse the spell, but it'll take some time to get any results," Alpha added.

"What about Jason? Where is he? Is he okay?" Trini asked.

"Jason is fine, but he is with his father and would not be able to get away without revealing his identity," Zordon answered. Back on the moon, Rita and Zedd cackled.

"Now for a monster," Zedd determined. Suddenly, there was a loud boom.

"What in the galaxy?" Rita wondered.

"It sounds like a monster's ready," Squatt said helpfully.

"Yes, but what monster is it and how did Finster know?" Zedd asked as he and Rita headed for the dog-eared monster's laboratory. To their pleased surprise, they saw a saw a green snake-like monster with large silver scales.

"Ah, yes! Serpentine! He's perfect!" Rita approved. Then, with a zap of her staff, she sent him down to Earth.


	3. Chase And Attacks

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

The Rangers jumped as the alarm blared once again. They turned to see a snake-like creature in the downtown area.

"What is that thing?" Rocky wondered, seeing the creature.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's Serpentine!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Who's Serpentine?" Katherine wondered.

"An old and powerful creature that Rita used eons ago to conquer various planets. Be on your guard Rangers. Along with being able to breathe fire, he has the ability to immobilize his enemies with poison that comes from his claws as well as being able to take control of a person's mind and use them for his own gain," Zordon replied.

"It's morphin' time!" Zack shouted.

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Instantly, the Rangers were at the site. They each pulled out their weapons out and charged at Serpentine. The creature roared and then inhaled, and exhaled, spewing out a large ball of flame.

"Watch it!" At the Black Ranger's warning, the Rangers all jumped out of the way. Serpentine rushed at the Rangers, who met him head on. Meanwhile, Kimberly and Tommy looked around. _Oh, man! What did Rita and Zedd do to this thing?_ Kimberly wondered as the cabbie yelled at the car and tried to stop it by pressing down on the break as well as turning the wheel. While this was going on, Jason was taking a leisurely drive down the road talking with his dad. Suddenly, honking broke the silence and to the surprise of both Scott men, a yellow cab came barreling through the street.

"WHOA!" Jason turned sharply, just barely missing being hit. He felt the pedal go all the way to the floor and the Mustang roared after the cab.

"Jason?"

"It's not me, Dad!" _What is this car doing?_ Jason wondered. Determinedly, the Mustang continued after the cab. On the moon, Rita and Zedd watched the events through narrowed eyes.

"So, the Red Ranger is pursing, is he? Well, we'll have to put a stop to that," Rita commented. "Goldar, Scorpina! Go down there and…STOP HI-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIM!"

"Yes, Empress." Goldar and Scorpina materialized in the road without warning, forcing the Mustang to swerve and stop sharply. The two chuckled sinisterly as they advanced on the vehicle. Jason tensed. _Oh, man. What do I do? I can't morph!_ he thought. Sensing the danger, the Mustang revved its engine. Goldar and Scorpina powered up their swords. Then, the Mustang roared forward, knocking Goldar and Scorpina off their feet.

"GET IT!" The two leaped into the air and Scorpina fired lasers from her eyes as Goldar fired a laser from his sword. Jason and his father cried out in surprise as the blasts came dangerously close. _Oh, man! This is not good_, he thought to himself.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Jason and his father are in trouble!" Alpha cried. _I better call the other Rangers_, he thought to himself and did so. The Black Ranger jumped out of the way of Serpentine's attack and then answered his communicator.

"What's up, Alpha?" he asked.

"Jason and his father are under attack by Goldar and Scorpina on the other side of town!" came the response.

"Katherine, Rocky, Trini! We'll help Jason and his dad!" the Black Ranger ordered. With that, the Brown, Black, Gold, and Yellow Rangers teleported out. Goldar and Scorpina leapt through their air, launching attack after attack on the car as it tried to escape. Jason let out an exclamation of panic. _This is bad! This is very bad!_ he thought. With a roar, Goldar jumped towards them, sword brandished. Jason cried out in pain as the weapon landed on his shoulder and pierced his skin. At his son's exclamation, Ryan hit Goldar's wrist. The griffin growled angrily and turned to the man. _No. Can't let him hurt him_, Jason thought to himself as he pushed his dad back. Goldar loomed over the Red Ranger, brandishing his sword. Jason shrank back, a hand out in front of him protectively. _No, please. This can't be how I'm going out_, he thought. This was way too similar to the time Goldar had him trapped in the Dark Dimension. Jason's breath quickened and he could feel his heart pounding as the sword came close to his face. Suddenly, the warrior was knocked back by a blast.

"Huh?" Jason turned to see the Brown, Black, Gold, and Yellow Rangers. "The Power Rangers!" he cried in relief. _Yes! Thank goodness!_ he thought.

"Back off, Goldar!" the Black Ranger shouted as the Rangers flanked the car. The Yellow Ranger ran to Jason.

"You're hurt," she noted. "We can fix you up at our Command Center," she continued.

"No, I can't leave my dad here," Jason protested.

"Jason, it's okay. Go with her," Ryan encouraged.

"But-" Jason's protest was cut off as the Yellow Ranger teleported the two out. Jason grunted softly as he landed on the Command Center's medical chair. Jason tried to get up, only to have Trini push him back down.

"Trini, no! They could kill my dad!" Jason exclaimed, making another attempt to get up.

"Rocky, Katherine, and Zack are there. They'll protect your dad," Trini soothed, pushing him back down firmly as Alpha pressed some buttons which tapped into the Command Center's medical supply. Trini took what she needed and applied the medicine to Jason's shoulder. He winced and made a hissing noise, but was otherwise silent. The Brown, Black, and Gold Rangers fired their Blade Blasters at Goldar and Scorpina, knocking them back.

"Go! Get out of here!" the Black Ranger shouted. Immediately, the gas pedal slammed to the floor and the Mustang raced off, causing Mr. Scot to fall back in with an exclamation of surprise. _Whoa. It's Herbie_, the Black Ranger thought. Then, they turned to Goldar and Scorpina.

"It's time to up the ante," Rita declared. She and Zedd put their staffs together.

"Make our monsters grow!" Electricity crackled and enveloped Serpentine, Goldar, and Scorpina, who all growled as they grew to new heights.


	4. Friends And Cars To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and original characters. Bold is telepathic speak.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Raptor Thunderzord Power!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" the zords came at the Rangers' call and at both sites, the teens jumped into the machines. The Black Ranger pressed a button and water came out of the Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord's mouth. Goldar quickly pushed Scorpina out of the way, catching the brunt of the attack.

"GOLDAR!" she shrieked. Then, she whirled around and wrapped her tail around the zord. The Black Ranger yelled in pain as electricity surrounded the zord and shocked him. The Brachio zord came rushing in, spewing out fire at her. Scorpina cried out and fell back. Meanwhile, the Green and White, Silver, Pink, Purple, and Blue Rangers were busy battling Serpentine. The monster roared and charged at them. The Rangers braced themselves as the monster lashed out, striking the zords. Then, the Rangers launched their own attacks. The Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord roared and the Black Ranger initiated his deep freeze attack and fired. Serpentine roared and ran through the zords, punching, kicking, and striking each one. In the Command Center, Jason and Trini watched the two battles worriedly.

"I don't like this. Kat, Zack, and Rocky have no back up," Trini said.

"Yeah, and Serpentine's giving the others a run for their money," Jason added, getting up. This time, Trini made no move to stop him. "Trini, you go help Zack, Kat, and Rocky. I'll go help the others," he ordered.

"Jason, are you sure you're okay to fight?" Alpha asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. The others need us," Jason answered. "It's morphin' time!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The two teleported to the two different battles.

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" The two zords came and the Rangers jumped into them. Serpentine was knocked back by a blast, causing the other Rangers to look in surprise.

"Jason!" the Purple Ranger cried in relief. Then, "Okay, let's get it together!" The Rangers then made a circle around Serpentine and fired on the monster. Serpentine roared and tried to regain the upper hand, but was unable to. With a roar, it lunged at the Red Ranger's zord, knocking it down. Meanwhile, Goldar and Scorpina continued to leap and lunge at the Raptor, Brachio, Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord, and the Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord. The Raptor Zord roared and shot electricity at Scorpina. Before Goldar could come to her aid, a bolt of electricity came from the Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord, striking the Griffin. Then, the zords all launched attacks at the two. On the moon, Rita, Zedd, Finster, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo watched the fight.

"Wowee! Goldar and Scorpina are getting creamed!" Squatt exclaimed.

"You hush up!" Baboo yelled, hitting Squatt on the head. _That's not what Empress wants to hear_, he thought to himself. Why had Squatt said that? Was he asking for a punishment?

"Ooooh! We can't risk their destruction! I need them for my final plans for world domination!" Rita exclaimed as Finster discreetly went slinked off to his laboratory. "Goldar! Scorpina! Retreat!" The two quickly did as they were bid.

"All right, now to help the others," the Black Ranger said, and they quickly joined their teammates.

"More of you? Well, take that!" The Rangers groaned as sparks flew from their zords. Suddenly, a strange whistling noise filled the air.

"Oh! What is that?" A dark cloud materialized and made its way over to the Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord. The Red Ranger groaned as the cloud enveloped the zord and him. Then, beneath his helmet, his eyes flashed. **Destroy the Rangers. They are your enemies**, he heard a voice command. He pressed some buttons on his console. His zord roared, flew through the air, and fired on the others.

"Jason! What are you doing?" the Silver Ranger exclaimed.

"Destroying you, you pathetic Rangers," the Red Ranger answered.

"Aw, man! Serpentine's got him under his spell!" the Silver Ranger realized. _Sorry for what I'm about to do, Buddy. But I know you wouldn't want me to hold back_, he thought and then loaded a thunder bolt and fired it at the zord. The Red Ranger grunted.

"So, that's how you want to play it, huh?" He launched his own attack, diving and weaving through the air, so that the others were unable to get a lock on him.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Serpentine's taken hold of Jason and his zord!" Alpha cried in alarm. While this was going on, the Mustang had taken Mr. Scott home. Once the man was out of the vehicle, it raced off. _Where is that car going?_ Mr. Scott wondered. However, though he was curious, he wasn't about to try to chase after it. Although, he had to admit, he **was** worried about Jason. _Man, I hope he's okay. That gold creature seemed to have it in for him for some reason_, he thought to himself. With a sigh, he went inside and locked the door, his eyes filled with concern. Outside, the Mustang raced all over Angel Grove. It had to find that cab. It had sensed people inside. People that were frightened. It had to find them. In the Command Center, Alpha watched this scene in shock.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That car's driving by itself!" he exclaimed. The Mustang raced all over Angel Grove until it found the car it was searching for. Then, it parked itself in front of the cab which slammed into it. There was a screeching sound and sparks flew on the pavement as the cab continued down the road.

"What's going on?" Bulk wondered.

"There's some crazy person in front of us!" the cabbie answered.

"What?" Tommy and Skull asked in surprise.

"Well, whoever it is, it's slowing this thing down," Kimberly realized. _Oh, whoever you are, be careful_, she thought. Finally, the car came to a stop, causing everyone to sigh in relief. They all got out and walked up to the car.

"Hey, thanks for-" Skull's comment died off as he realized that no one was in the car. He began stammering. "Herbie!" he finally exclaimed. A six-tone filled the air.

"What's that?" the cabbie asked.

"My alarm. We've got to go," Kimberly said and she and Tommy ran off.

"We still have to find the guy that stole her car," Bulk said. The Mustang honked its horn and opened its door. Immediately, Bulk and Skull got in, while the cabbie got into his own vehicle.

"I'm driving," Bulk announced. However, the car took off on its own. "Okay, I'm **not** driving," he amended. The Mustang continued driving through Angel Grove until it found what it was looking for and then stopped. Bulk and Skull walked up to the man, the Mustang close behind.

"Hey, what? How?-" The man's questions died off as the Mustang revved its engine menacingly.

"You're under arrest," Skull announced. He grabbed his cuffs as he placed the man's hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" As Skull Mirandized the man, Bulk used his radio to call for backup. Back at the battle, the Rangers were trying to defend themselves against Serpentine and the Red Ranger. On the moon, Rita laughed in delight. _How delightful! The Rangers will be destroyed by their own leader!_ she celebrated to herself. The Rangers groaned as they were hit again. _That's it!_ the Gold Ranger thought determinedly. He powered up his zord and blasted Serpentine. The cloud enveloping the Red Ranger and his zord disappeared.

"Huh? What?"

"You were under a spell."

"Yeah, let's get him." The Rangers put their zords together.

"Thunder Saber now!" The sword came and crackled with energy. Serpentine screamed as the energy bolt hit him, and he fell to the ground with a loud explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rita's eyes blazed with fury. In his lab, Finster watched as the meter for Zedd's energy levels showed a great decrease in life-force.

"Oh, yes. How wonderful. Empress will be most pleased," he stated. Back on Earth, the Rangers had demorphed and gone back to the Youth Center, where Katherine had taken Gabriel and she and her friends had gone to the outdoor café where Kimberly had told everyone about the Mustang.

"Man, that's an incredible," Tommy breathed.

"Who'd ever think I'd come face-to-face with a living car?" Kimberly asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a horn honking. Recognizing the sound, Kimberly excitedly ran up. she squealed and laughed in delight when she saw the car. _They did it! Yay!_ she thought. The two got out as Jason's Mustang pulled up right behind them.

"Your car, Milady," Skull said. Happily, Kimberly hugged them.

"Thank you guys, so much! This is awesome!" she said.

"Hey, no problem," Skull said.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without that car," Bulk stated, pointing to the Mustang. "You know that thing is like Herbie?" he questioned.

"Herbie nothing. I'm calling it Lightning," Jason declared. The Mustang honked in approval and everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
